


A Doctor, A Wizard, and the Crimes of Grindelwald

by Whovian101



Series: A Doctor, A Wizard, and Some Fantastic Beasts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor finds himself with Newt Scamander, making his way to Paris, France seeing some faces he never thought he would see again. Now it is his job to help deal with the threat of Grindelwald.





	1. A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. I would love to hear what you think, any ideas you may have, or what I should do next!

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and suddenly was nearly knocked off his feet by a very familiar face.

“Doctor!”

“Newt!” They grinned.

“Baby niffler’s are loose.” The Doctor made his way forward, a small piece of gold in hand. One of the Nifflers looked up, staring at the gold. As it lunged, the Doctor quickly caught it, placing it into the arms of a woman who had just hurried into view. She was a plain young lady in a bright yellow dress, holding the other two Nifflers in her hands.

“Doctor, this is Bunty. Bunty, the Doctor.” The Doctor shook the woman’s hand,

“Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled, looking him up and down.

“I’m so sorry, Newt.” Bunty said getting back to business, “They must have picked the lock while I was cleaning out the Augureys.”

“Not to worry.”

The Doctor followed Newt down the steps, Bunty following behind. “I’ve fed nearly everyone.” She said, “Pinky’s had his nose drops –”

“And Elsie?” Newt inquired.

“Elsie’s droppings are nearly normal again.”

“Wonderful.” Newt ran a hand over a young Diricawl running around his feet, only to disappear moments after. “You can clock off now.”

Bunty hesitated, opening her mouth as if to say something, then looking down at her fingers three of which were severely bitten.

“I told you to leave the Kelpie to me.”

“That wound needs more ointment.” Bunty said quietly.

“I don’t want you losing fingers over it.” Newt said, marching towards a patch of black water, Bunty and the Doctor following, Bunty looked awash with emotion at his concern for her.

“Seriously,” Newt said, stripping himself of his jacket, “You go home now, Bunty. You must be exhausted.”

“You know the Kelpie’s easier with two.” Bunty pointed out. Newt didn’t respond, and Bunty hesitated, clearly wanting to say more as they approached the water and Newt unhooked a bridle hanging beside the pond.

“Perhaps you should take off your shirt?” Bunty suggested hopefully, looking over Newt’s built, yet hidden frame.

“Don’t worry.” Newt smiled reassuringly at her, clearly oblivious to her feelings towards him,  “I’ll dry off quick enough.”

Newt smiled and jumped backwards into the water. The Kelpie erupted: a gigantic, semi-spectral horse intent on drowning Newt, who extended his hand and as it swooped past him again. He grabbed onto it, flipping himself so that he was riding it.

The Kelpie dove, taking Newt with it. The Doctor noticed Bunty wait, frightened. The water levels rose as Newt and the Kelpie ascended, drenching both the Doctor and Bunty. They made their way up the stairs to where Newt and the Kelpie burst back out of the water a, the Kelpie brittled. Now docile, it shook its mane, Bunty was transfixed by the sight of Newt in his wet shirt.

“Someone needed to let off some steam.” Newt said, steering the Kelpie towards the dock, “Ointment, Bunty?”

Bunty handed the ointment over and, still mounted, Newt applied the ointment to a wound on the Kelpie’s neck, then dismounted the Kelpie.

“Bite Bunty again, and there’ll be trouble, Mister.” Newt said, softly rubbing the underside of the Kelpie’s neck.

There was a tinkle of broken glass heard somewhere overhead. The three of them exchanged a look.

“What was that?” Bunty asked, sounding slightly frightened.

“I don’t know.” Newt said, “But I want you to go home now, Bunty.”

“Shall I call the Ministry?” Bunty asked.

“No, I want you to go home, please.” Newt said again, standing up and quickly drying himself off with a simple spell.

“So what brings you to town?” Newt asked as they ascended the stairs.

“The TARDIS, my ship, she just brought me here. Usually, that means there’s trouble.”

“Well, she’s not wrong.”

The Doctor and Newt made their way quietly up the stairs. It seemed that this magical realm was one that was in an expanded basement of Newt’s flat. As they rose, the Doctor began to smell something, something that shouldn’t be there.

There was whispering, giggling, affectionate arguing. The Doctor and Newt rounded the corner only to find none other than Queenie and Jacob, fighting over a broken vase. Queenie looked nervous and excited, and Jacob looked unfocused and over-merry, possibly drunk. They froze, looking at Newt and the Doctor.

There was a moment of hesitation, then Queenie broke out into a big smile and Jacob promptly dropped the vase. “Hey!” Jacob made his way over to them, arms out for an embrace. “Newt! Doctor! Get over here!” He hugged them both, the two of them awkwardly staring at each other as Jacob did most of the hugging.

As they hugged, the Doctor identified that the smell was coming from Jacob, he knew what it meant.

“We hope you don’t mind,” Queenie said pulling out her wand and repairing the vase, “We let ourselves in. It’s raining out there – cats and dogs! London’s cold!”

“But you were supposed to have been Obliviated!” Newt said, the Doctor smiled sheepishly in the corner.

“I know!” Jacob laughed excitedly, “It didn’t work, pal!”

Newt raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who mouthed, _"_ _I’ll tell you later._ _"_

“This is wonderful!” Newt said, Jacob nuzzled close to Queenie. The Doctor examined them, something wasn’t right. Actually, a lot of somethings weren’t right.

“Is –” Newt looked around, “Tina! Tina?” Newt made his way to the door, looking outside into the empty street.

“It’s just us, honey…” Queenie said, “Me and Jacob…” Newt looked back, clearly trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. “Why don’t I make us some dinner, huh?” Queenie suggested, already lifting her wand.

“Yes!” Jacob was much too excited…


	2. Dinner

“Tina and I aren’t talking.” Queenie admitted as she prepared the meal.

“Why?” Newt asked, sounding somewhat hollow.

“Oh, well, you know, she found out about Jacob and I seeing each other and she didn’t like it. ‘Cause of the law.” She served Jacob his food, making to cut it up for him. “Not allowed to date No-Majs. Not allowed to marry them, blah, blah, blah.” Queenie continued to grab things from the table. Jacob smiled dumbly. “Well, she was all in a tizzy anyway ‘cause of you, Newt.”

Newt looked up, surprised and curious, “Me?”

“Yeah, you, Newt. It was in _Spellbound._ Here, I brought it for you –”

Queenie pointed her wand at her suitcase and a celebrity magazine zoomed to her: _Spellbound: Celebrity Secrets and Spell Tips of the Stars!_ On the cover, an idealized Newt and an improbably beaming Niffler was shown. It was magically flipped open to a page that was titled: _Beast Tamer Newt to Wed!_

“Newt Scamander with Fiancée Leta Lestrange, brother Theseus, and Unknown woman.”

“No,” Newt said, “Theseus is marrying Leta, not me.”

“Oh!” Queenie’s face lit up, then suddenly dropped. “Oh…oh, oh dear…” She sat down next to Jacob, “Well, see, Teen read that and, she started dating someone else.” Newt’s expression dropped. “He’s an Auror, his name is Achilles Tolliver.”

Jacob started laughing uncontrollably, “Tolliver.”

Queenie started laughing with him. “Anyway,” She said, smiling sweetly and pouring Jacob a glass of wine, “We’re real excited to be here, you know, this is a special trip for us. You see,” She gazed lovingly into Jacob’s eyes, “Jacob and I,” She turned back to Newt and the Doctor, “We’re getting married!” She showed off her engagement ring.

“A married Jacob!” Jacob cried excitedly, splashing wine onto his head as Queenie’s wand shot sparkling confetti. They looked at the Doctor and Newt, neither one of them were properly smiling.

“Queenie…” The Doctor said, “Queenie, you enchanted him, didn’t you.”

“What?” Queenie said, as though the idea were preposterous, “I have not!”

“Queenie, the dilation in his pupils, the uncoordinated actions, the intoxicated-like mind, and I could never misidentify the smell of a love potion.

“But, that’s just crazy,” Queenie said, “Anyways, love potions smell different to everyone –”

“Yes, but the grasses of Gallifrey don’t exist anymore.”

“Gallifrey?”

“Don’t pretend, Queenie, now remove the spell or I will.”

There was a silence. The Doctor stood up, so did Queenie, she put her arms out in front of Jacob, protecting him.

“Please don’t.”

“Queenie, he does love you, I know he does, and if he wants to get married, you will get married, but he has to be able to make that decision.”

Queenie looked down, her form dropping, and without her hands out in front of Jacob, the Doctor pointed his wand at him.

“What d’you got there?” Jacob asked, “Whatchu gonna do? What you gonna do with that, Doc?”

“ _Surgito”_

Jacob reacted as though a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him. He came back to himself, and took in his surroundings. He looked at the Doctor and Newt.

“Congratulations on your engagement, Jacob.” Newt said awkwardly.

‘Wait, what?”

The Doctor and Newt looked at Queenie.

“Oh no.” Jacob said, looking as well.

Jacob slowly got to his feet to face Queenie. She read his mind, and with a sob, she ran to close her case. Several small objects fell out including lipstick and a fragment of torn postcard. She fled the apartment.

“Queenie!” Jacob called, he turned back to Newt and the Doctor, “It’s very nice to see you two. Where the hell am I right now?”

“Good question.” The Doctor and Jacob both looked expectantly at Newt, “Uh, uh, London.”

“Oh!” Jacob cried out, frustrated, “I always wanted to go here!” He ran outside, “Queenie!”

The Doctor ran after them.

Queenie had dashed out and off up the street, crying, Jacob right behind her, livid.

“Queenie, honey.” Jacob said, catching up with her, “Well, I’m just curious, when were you going to wake me up? After we’d have five kids?”

Queenie turned to confront Jacob.

“Why is it wrong to want to marry you?”

“Okay –”

“To wanna have a family? I just want what everyone else has, that’s all.”

“Okay, wait. We talked about this, like, a million times. If we get married and they find out, they’re gonna throw you in jail, sweetheart. I can’t have that. They don’t like people like me marrying people like you. I ain’t a wizard. I’m just me.”

“They’re really progressive here,” Queenie said desperately, “and they’ll let us get married properly.”

She gestured to the street.

“Sweatheard, you don’t need to enchant me.” Jacob said, “I’m already enchanted. I love you so much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I can’t have you risking everything like this, you know? You’re not giving us a choice, sweetheart.”

“You’re not givin’ _me_ a choice.” Queenie said, “One of us had to be brave, and you were being a coward!”

Jacob was momentarily speechless before saying, “I was being a coward? If I’m a coward you’re –” He cut himself off.

She read his mind.

“–crazy.”

“I didn’t say it…”

“You didn’t have to.”

“No, I didn’t mean it sweetheart…”

“Yeah, you did.”

“No.”

Queenie stared at Jacob, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m gonna go see my sister.”

“Fine! See your sister!”

“Fine.”

Queenie Disapparated.

“No, wait! No! Queenie! I didn’t mean it. I didn’t say nothing!”

The Doctor returned inside, only to find Newt looking more excited than the Doctor had seen him in a long time. “Doctor, I’m going to Paris!”

“Why?”

Newt handed him the now repaired postcard that had fallen from Queenie’s suitcase. It was a picture of Paris and in Tina’s beautiful, compact handwriting was the note:

 

_My Dear Queenie,_

_What a beautiful city._

_I’m thinking of you._

_Tina X_

 

“She’s in Paris.” Newt said.

“I’ll come too.” The Doctor nodded, “If something’s going on, I should be there.”

Newt nodded, “Er, I should let you know, I am banned from international travel.”

“Don’t worry.” The Doctor grinned. “I’ve got a way of getting us there.”

“Newt! Doctor!” The Doctor and Newt looked up from the basement.

“Down here, Jacob.” Newt said, “We’ll be with you in a second.”

Jacob started peering into the enclosure. By the patch of dark water where the Kelpie lived, Newt was placing a sign for Bunty that read: _Bunty, don’t touch until I get back._ He walked on.

An Augurey cawed mournfully at Jacob as he walked past.

“I got my own problems.” Jacob murmured.

“No, no, no. Back in, please.” Newt said, trying to send Jacob back in, “Right, wait, wait, wait, wait.”

A sign on the Augurey cage read: _“Bunty – Don’t forget to give Patrick Pellets._

Jacob heard movement and changed direction, passing a snoozing griffin with a bandaged beak: _Bunty: Change Dressing Daily_.

Newt’s case sat beside the Niffler enclosure. On the inside of the lid was a large moving picture of Tina he had torn out of a newspaper.

Newt came around the corner, wearing his coat.

“Tina’s got to be looking for Credence.”

“Newt,” The Doctor said, “Credence is dead.”

“No! He’s not!” Newt said, a mad enthusiasm in his eyes, “He’s alive, Doctor!”

“Genius.” Jacob said, “Queenie’s gonna go straight for Tina.” He was elated. “Okay, we’re going to France, pals! Hold on. I’ll get my jacket.”

“I’ve got it.” The Doctor pointed his wand at the ceiling and Jacob’s coat, hat, and case dropped onto the floor in front of him. Jacob was blasted with warm magical air, which dried his rain-soaked clothes.

“Oh.” Jacob said, impressed, “Beautiful.”

They left, the Doctor shutting the door with the note: _Bunty, have gone to Paris, have taken Nifflers with me. Newt._


	3. A Trip to Paris

The Doctor led Newt and Jacob to the TARDIS. Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s breast pocket and yawned. Newt looked at Jacob,

“So, that man Tina’s been seeing –”

“Don’t worry!” Jacob said enthusiastically, “She’s gonna see you and she’ll see the four of us together, and it’ll be just like New York all over again. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yes,” Newt said, “But he’s an Auror, Queenie said.”

“Yeah, he’s an Auror. So what? Don’t worry about him.”

There was a pause as Newt thought for a moment.

“What d’you think I should say to her, if I see her?”

“Oh, well, it’s best not to plan these things.” Jacob said, “You know, you just say whatever comes to you in the moment.”

Newt paused, then looked up reminiscently.

“She has the eyes just like a salamander.”

The Doctor smirked and said, “She’ll love that.” just as Jacob said,

“Don’t say that.”

Newt looked confused, looking from the Doctor to Jacob, who gave the Doctor a look before looking back at Newt.

“Nah, look, you just tell her that you missed her. Right, and then you came all the way to Paris to find re. She’ll love that. And then, tell her you’re losing sleep at night for thinking of her. Just don’t say anything about no salamanders, all right?”

“Right,” Newt said, “Okay.”

“Right here.” The Doctor said, turning a corner to where he had left the TARDIS, standing in the alley.

“That’s just a police box…” Jacob said, “You said you had a ship.”

“Yes, my ship, this is her.”

“But…”

“Bigger on the inside.”

“Like Newt’s case?”

“Yes, but better.” Newt made a face.

“See, that’s magic.” The Doctor said, “This is refined science from the most advanced civilization in the Universe.”

“What?”

“I’m an alien.”

“ _What?”_ This didn’t seem to surprise Newt, but Jacob looked shocked.

“That Galfrey Grass, then –”

“Gallifrey, yes, that was my planet.”

“Oh.” Jacob looked down, his mind spinning, as if discovering magic all over again.

The Doctor opened the door, making his way inside.

“Oh, wow.” Jacob looked around as Newt shut the door behind them.

The Doctor began to flick levers and push buttons and hammer finickey contraptions. The room shook and trembled as they flew through the vortex.

“It’s better than wizard travel, trust me.” The Doctor shouted to Jacob over the noise. Jacob was looking quite green and gripping the railings so hard that his knuckles were white.

“They’ve got Portkeys and such. They’re like Vortex Manipulators, cheap and nasty time travel.”

“Time travel?”

“Oh, right! I’m from the future, or past, I can’t really remember.”

The TARDIS landed, and they made their way out, Jacob looking nauseous, and the Doctor pulled them to a corner, where he and Newt peered around.

A French policeman was standing in front of the statue of the robed woman from Tina’s postcard. Newt pointed his wand at the policeman.

“ _Confundus.”_

The policeman lurched, as though drunk, blinked, shook his head, then giggled and ambled off, raising his hat at disconcerted passersby.

“Come on.” Newt said eagerly, “That’ll wear off in a few minutes.”

They made their way through the statue and into Magical Paris. Newt placed his case down and pointed his wand at the street.

“ _Appare Vestigium.”_

The tracking spell materialized as a swirl of gold, which illuminated traces of recent magical activity in the square.

“ _Accio Niffler.”_

The case burst open and one of the Nifflers jumped out.

“Get looking.”

Newt climbed onto the case, he and the Doctor inspecting impressions of creatures revealed in the air while the now-trained adult Niffle sniffed out clues.

“Newt,” The Doctor said, inspecting an impression, “This is a Kappa, what’s it doing in Paris?”

“A Japanese water demon.” Newt explained to Jacob, who looked incredibly confused.

The Niffler sniffed around some shimmering footsteps. The Niffler had found the place where Tina had stood in front of a large creature.

“Tina!” Newt cried in triumph, “What have you found?” He asked the Niffler.

Both the Doctor and Newt bent down the lick the pavement, much to Jacob’s confusion.

“And we’re licking the dirt now?”

Newt put his wand to his ear and listened to a terrifying roar. The Doctor’s wand was already out and pointed to the street.

“ _Revelio.”_

Gigantic paw marks overlayed everything else. The Doctor looked at Newt,

“This is very not good.”

“Newt, Doctor,” Jacob said, worriedly, “What made those?”

“It’s a Zouwu.” The Doctor explained, “It’s a Chinese creature. They are very fast and very powerful. They can travel a thousand miles in a day, and his one here could take you from one part of Paris to the next in a single leap.”

The Niffler sniffed around more shimmering footsteps, another place where Tina had stood.

“Oh, good boy.” Newt said, then suddenly tensed up with concern. “She was here. Tina stood here. She has incredibly narrow feet, have you noticed?”

The Doctor snorted with laughter as Jacob responded, “Can’t say I have.”

A dust vision of a young French African man appeared.

“Then, someone came towards here.” Newt said slowly.

“Avenseguim.” The Doctor said, pointing to a feather from the girl’s hat and watched as it fell to the ground, material and in real life.

It turned like the needle of a compass, pointing the way as it flew into the air.

“Follow that feather.”

“What?” Jacob stared at them.

“The feather, Jacob, follow it.” The Doctor said, as though it were obvious.

“Where is he?” Newt spun around, “ _Accio Niffler.”_

The Niffler was carried by the spell back into the case, which Newt grabbed and dashed off, the Doctor following right behind, leaving a bewildered Jacob to try to catch up.


	4. The Zouwu

“Could we at least stop for a coffee, or like a –” Jacob gasped.

“Not now, Jacob.” They continued sprinting down the streets.

“Pain au chocolat? Half a croissant, or like, a bonbon?”

“This way.”

They finally stopped at a small café. The Doctor and Newt scanned every face who left the café, checking the reaction of the feather trapped beneath the glass. Jacob stared at a pair of lovers who were sitting over coffee.

“You know what I miss about Queenie?” Jacob asked, “Everything. I even miss the stuff that drove me nuts. Like the mind reading…” He seemed to notice the Doctor’s and Newt’s appeared inattention. “…I was lucky to have someone like her even interested in anything I thought. You know what I mean?”

The Doctor nodded, and Newt, who was clearly not paying attention, said.

“Sorry?”

“I was just saying,” Jacob said, “you’re sure the guy that we’re looking for is here?”

“Definitely, the feather says so.”

A man stepped out of the café. The feather spun around, pointing directly at him. The Doctor let the feather out and flew to the man’s hat.

“That’s the one.” The Doctor said, the three of them jumping up to confront him.

“Hey,” The Doctor called to him, but he made to carry on walking, ignoring him.

“We were wondering if you’d come across a friend of ours.” Newt said, “Her name is Tina Goldstein.”

“Monsieurs, Paris is a large city…”

“She’s an Auror.” The Doctor said, “When Aurors go missing, the Ministry tends to come looking, so… No, now I suppose it would just be better if we just reported her absence –”

“Is she tall?” The man said, much too quickly, “Dark? Rather –”

“– intense?” Jacob said just as Newt said,

“–Beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Jacob said hastily off Newt’s look, “what I meant to say  she’s very – very pretty –”

“She’s intense too.” Newt said.

“I think I saw someone like this last night.” The man said, “Perhaps if I show you where.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said, “Lead the way.”

“Very well.”

The interior of the hideout the man brought them to was pitch black. The sound of water dripping and a brief shaft of sunlight revealed Tina, sleeping lightly on the floor in her coat.

“Tina!” The Doctor and Newt ran to her side, she woke, her gaze falling on Newt. They locked eyes, staring into each other.

“Newt!”

Tina noticed the man in the background and her expression changed. His wand was raised.

“ _Expelliarmus.”_

Newt’s and the Doctor’s wands flew out of their hands into the man’s own. Bars formed across the door, imprisoning the four of them.

“My apologies, Mr. Scamander,” He said, clearly only recognizing Newt, “I shall return and release you when Credence is dead!”

“Kama, wait!” Tina called after him.

“You see,” Kama said, turning back to them, “Either he dies, or I do.”

He suddenly clapped a hand to his eye.

“No, no, no, no.” Kama cried, “Oh no. No, no, no.” He jerked convulsively and slid to the floor, unconscious. Newt was the first to speak.

“Well, that’s not the best start to a rescue attempt.”

“This was a rescue attempt?” Tina asked, staring disbelieving at the three men, “You’ve just lost me my only lead.”

“Well,” Newt said innocently, “How was the interrogation going before we turned up?”

Tina threw him a dark look before striding to the back of the cell.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. It buzzed and the door clicked open.

“Come on then, you said you need him?” The Doctor asked, making his way, out the door.

“Yeah, I think this man knows where Credence is. What the _hell_ is that thing?”

“Sonic Screwdriver.”

“What?”

The Doctor bent over the unconscious Kama, they heard an earth-shattering roar from somewhere above them. They all exchanged a look.

“That’ll be the Zouwu.” Newt said as they grabbed their wands and Disapparated.

The Doctor, Newt, and Tina, carrying Jacob and an unconscious Kama, Apparated in the middle of the bridge, fifty yards away from a terrified and lethal Zouwu. It was too badly hurt to keep running, but was swiping at passersby, who were screaming and running out of the way. Cars screeched to a halt.

Newt stooped down and opened his case as the Doctor held Tina and Jacob back, aware of Newt’s clever plan. The Zouwu snarled, crouching, and began to advance on Newt.

Very slowly, so as not to alarm the Zouwu, Newt lowered his arm into the case, feeling for something. It took him longer than expected, but, as the Zouwu advanced, bearing its teeth, Newt had found what he had been searching for. He raised his arm, holding a fluffy toy bird on a stick and rope.

There was a pause, and the Zouwu’s eyes started to follow the bird. Its tail twitched, it crouched lower. Then, with a sudden bound, it soared through the air towards Newt. There were screams from onlookers and Tina tried to break free from the Doctor’s hold, but he didn’t let her out.

But at the last moment, Newt let the bird fall into the case and the Zouwu sailed after it in a flash of rainbow colour, python tail flailing and Newt slammed the case shut.

There was an uproar from the crowd, sirens approached, police cars began converging on the bridge. A card flew up out of Newt’s pocket.

Newt grabbed the Doctor, Jacob, and Tina, who was still carrying Kama and the four of them Disapparated.


	5. Inside the House of Nicholas Flamel

“So, where exactly are we going?” Tina asked as Newt led them down the busy Paris streets.

“Dumbledore gave me this.” Newt said, showing them the card that had fallen out of his pocket. “He said it’s the address of a safehouse.”

They turned the corner to face the house. “This is the house of Nicholas Flamel.”

The Doctor and Newt entered Newt’s case. The Doctor was watching Newt, curled up in dense undergrowth in a wild Chinese habitat, while the Zouwu picked him up and dangled him from a claw.

“Hey Newt!” Jacob called from outside the case. “Tina’s up here. She’s all by her lonesome and maybe you want to come up and keep her company?”

Newt looked at the Doctor, who nodded encouragingly.

“I’ve been looking for food.” Jacob continued, “and I ain’t found any. I guess I’m gonna go upstairs and try my luck in the – I dunno – the attic!”

“Go sit with Tina.” The Doctor said, “I’ll get Yuxi settled.”

“Yuxi?”

“That’s what she likes to be called.”

Newt gave a laugh, staring in disbelief, before ascending back out of the case.

The Doctor soothed Yuxi, coaxing her until he could reach her harness and remove it. When she was finally free from her chains, she began running around, happy as can be.

The Doctor then made his way out of the case to hear Tina speaking rather formally to Newt.

“Mr. Scamander, have you got anything in your case that might help revive this man? I need to question him. I think he knows who Credence really is. The scars on his hand suggest an unbreakable vow –”

“– Unbreakable vow,” Newt said, overly eager, “Yeah, I noticed that too –”

The Doctor smirked. Newt had such a puppy-dog love for Tina.

“ _Lumos.”_ Newt said as they examined the unconscious Kama. The Doctor noticed their hands brush and they both jumped.

The Doctor looked into Kama’s eye. The tiny flicker of a tentacle swiftly withdrew.

“Did you see that?”

Newt and Tina’s eyes flicked down to Kama.

“There must be a water dragon in that sewer.” The Doctor explained, rifling through his pockets for his tweezers. “They carry these parasites, he must have picked one up.”

He finally found his tweezers and looked at Jacob and Tina, “You might not want to watch this…”

He caught the tentacle from Kama’s eye and slowly pulled it out, it was a spindly, waterborne spider, which he handed to Newt. Kama suddenly started muttering, distraught and semiconscious.

“I must kill him…”

“Who?” Tina asked, “Credence?”

“It may take him a few hours to recover.” Newt said, “The parasite’s poison is quite strong.”

“I’ll have to go to the Ministry with what I’ve got.” There was a wobble in her voice. “It was nice to see you again, Mr. Scamander.”

She strode out of the room, leaving looking Newt perplexed and upset.

The Doctor heard Jacob follow Tina into the hall.

“Hey, hold on one second, will you? Well, hold on! Wait! Tina!” She left and as the front door closed, Jacob spun around to Newt who was waiting at the drawing room door.

“You didn’t mention salamanders, did you?”

“No,” Newt said, “She just – ran. I don’t know…”

“So you chase after her!” Jacob cried. Newt grabbed his case and left, the Doctor keeping an eye out, following them, staying out of sight.

“Tina. Please, just listen to me –”

“Mr. Scamander, I need to go talk to the Ministry – and I know how you feel about Aurors –”

“I may have been a little strong in the way that I expressed myself in that letter –”

“What was the exact phrase? ‘A bunch of careerist hypocrites’?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t admire people whose answer to everything that they fear or misunderstand is ‘kill it’!”

“I’m an Auror and I don’t –”

“Yes,” Newt said, “and that’s because you’ve gone middle head!”

“Excuse me?” Tina raised an eyebrow.

“It’s an expression derived from the three heads of the Runespoor. The middle one is the visionary. Every Auror in Europe wants Credence dead – except you. You’ve gone middle head.”

There was a pause.

“Who else uses that expression, Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked.

“I bet anything the Doctor uses it.”

“He’s just mad enough that he might.”

Without warning, all the lights extinguished and every building was wrapped in black banners.

Muggles passed, totally immune, but a young red-haired witch nearby was walking along. She, like Newt, Tina, and the Doctor, could see the banners.

The Doctor stepped into the middle of the road, watching the black silk fall out of the sky and shroud the surrounding buildings in darkness.

“It’s Grindelwald.” The Doctor said ominously, “He’s calling his followers.”


	6. Le Ministère de la Magie

The Doctor, Newt, and Tina found themselves surrounded by the impressive scale of Grindelwald’s banners.

“It’s too late.” Tina said, “Grindelwald’s come from Credence. He might already have him.”

“It’s not to late.” Newt said suddenly, “We can still get to him first.” He grabbed Tina’s arm and started hurrying away, the Doctor hurrying behind them.

“Where are we going?” Tina asked.

“The French Ministry of Magic.” Newt said.

“Oh, you are brilliant.” The Doctor grinned.

“What?” Tina cried, “That’s the last place Credence would go!”

“There’s a box hidden at the Ministry safe. It’s a box that can tell us who Credence really is.” Newt looked at the Doctor, “How did you know about the box? This is something Dumbledore told me…”

“I know many things.”

“What are you talking about?” Tina asked, confused.

“Just trust me.” Newt said and they hurried down the street.

Tina, Newt, and the Doctor stood in a nearby alleyway, looking out over the square where tree roots previously rose to form the birdcage elevator to the French Ministry.

“The box is in the ancestral records room, it’ll be three floors down.” Newt said.

Newt rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a tiny bottle with only a couple of muddy drops left inside it.

“Polyjuice.” The Doctor identified.

“Just enough to get me inside.”

Newt downed the potion, painfully morphing into another man.

“Who –?” Tina began.

“My brother.” Newt said, “Theseus. He’s an Auror. And a hugger.”

They made their way in without a problem. As they made their way across a hall of the Ministry typing pool, they looked up at a floor overlooking their own. Staring down at them, was the real Theseus.

“Run.” The Doctor whispered and the three of them hurried off as Theseus set off in pursuit.

The three of them ran along a corridor lined with pictures, the Polyjuice Potion was already wearing off Newt.

“I don’t suppose you can Disapparate on Ministry premises in France, can you?” Newt asked Tina as they walked.

“No.” Tina and the Doctor said simultaneously.

“Pity.” Newt said as the potion wore off completely.

“Newt!” Tina said, looking at his face.

“Yes, I know.” Newt said, “I know there’s –”

At once, every portrait along the corridor turned into a picture of Newt and an alarm sounded.

_Emergency! Emergency! A tracked wizard, Newt Scamander, has entered the Department of Magic!_

Theseus ran in from another door.

“Newt!”

“That’s your brother?” Tina asked as they sprinted through the corridor.

“Yes –” Newt said, “I think I may have mentioned in my letters we have quite a complicated relationship –”

“NEWT, STOP!” Theseus shouted as Newt, Tina, and the Doctor sprinted through a second door into a mailroom. Two elderly porters were pushing mailcarts across the circular room.

“Does he want to kill you?” Tina asked.

“Frequently.”

“No!” Theseus shouted.

As they sprinted past the mailcarts, Theseus sent a curse after them, sending the mailcart boxes flying. The Doctor blocked the spell.

“He needs to control his temper!” Tina shouted as she blocked another spell.

The Doctor pointed his wand and Theseus was slammed down into a high chair that he had conjured out of nowhere.

Hands bound, Theseus flew backward on the chair into a meeting room where he slammed into a wall.

“I think that might have been the best moment of my life.” Newt grinned and the three of them sprinted on.

The Doctor, Newt, and Tina turned a corner into a beautiful atrium area in front of towering Art Nouveau doors carved to resemble trees. A very old woman behind a desk barred the way.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said, “This is Theseus Scamander and his fiancé Leta Lestrange. The Doctor flashed the Psychic paper and the woman nodded.

“Of course, sir.” The woman said, not even bothering to look at her books after seeing the Doctor’s credentials.

“Go right in.”

“Thank you.” The Doctor led the way and Newt looked at the Doctor.

“Why isn’t anyone speaking French?”

“What do you mean?” Tina asked, “She was speaking French…”

“That’s the TARDIS,” The Doctor explained, “She gets in your head and translates languages.

“Oh.” Newt seemed curious, but the Doctor said,

“I’ll explain it later.”

“Tina,” Newt said as they made their way forwards, “About Leta –”

“Sorry,” Tina said brittly, “I should have congratulated you –”

The doors to the records office opened and they entered briskly. The doors closed behind them, plunging them into darkness.

“No, that’s –” Newt began, but was cut off by Tina.

“ _Lumos.”_

An extraordinary acre of shelves stretched away from them, all carved to look like trees, so that they seemed to be on the edge of the forest. Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s pocket and squealed in excitement.

“Lestrange.” Tina said, but nothing happened, so she set off, Newt and the Doctor right behind her. They weaved in and out of the carved shelves bearing rolls of parchment, the occasional prophecy, other mysterious trunks and boxes.

“Tina –” Newt tried again, “About Leta –”

“Yes,” Tina said bitterly, “I’ve just said, I’m happy for you –”

“Yeah, well, don’t.” Newt said.

Tina stopped. She looked at Newt.

“What?”

“Please don’t be happy – Uh, no, no, I’m sorry. I don’t …” Newt said, “Uh, obviously, I – Obviously I want you to be. And I hear that you are now. Uh, which is wonderful. Sorry –”

Newt gave a gesture of hopelessness.

“What I’m trying to say is, I want you to be happy, but don’t be happy that I’m happy, because I’m not.”

Tina looked incredibly confused.

“Happy.”

Tina continued to look confused.

“Or engaged.”

“What?” Tina stared at him.

“It was a mistake in a stupid magazine.” Newt explained, “My brother’s marrying Leta, June the sixth. I’m supposed to be best man. Which is sort of mildly hilarious.”

“Does he think you’re here to win her back?” Tina asked. There was a pause. “ _Are_ you here to win her back?”

“No!” Newt said immediately, “I’m here to –”

There was a pause as Newt stared into her eyes.

“–you know, your eyes really are –”

“Are what?”

“I’m not supposed to say.”

“Newt, I read your book, and did you –” Tina said, just as Newt said,

“I still have a picture of you – wait, did you read –?”

Newt pulled the picture of her from his breast pocket and unfolded it. She looked touched and he looked from the picture to Tina.

“I got this – I mean, it’s just a picture of you from the paper, but it’s interesting because your eyes in newsprint…See, in reality they have this effect in them, Tina…It’s like fire in water, in dark water. I’ve only ever seen that in –”

“Salamanders?” Tina whispered.

A loud bang echoed as the doors of the room flew open. Newt and Tina jumped apart. Somebody entered the room and the three of them drew back among the shelves.

“Come on.” The Doctor whispered.

They watched as Leta Lestrange walked in.

“Lestrange.” She said, her wand raised, just as the doors closed behind her.

The shelves began to move and the Doctor, Newt, and Tina were nearly crushed as the Lestrange tree flew towards them. They jumped on a shelf.

Leta began reading something aloud.

“Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Pére Lachaise.” There was a pause. “ _Circumrota.”_

The record tower turned, revealing Newt, Tina, and the Doctor, clinging to the shelves.

“Hello, Newt.”

“Hello, Leta.” Newt said awkwardly.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

“Hi.” Tina said.

Suddenly, the woman from the front entered the records room, surrounded by growling Matagots.

“Oh no.” The Doctor and Newt said in unison.

“What kind of cats are those?” Leta asked, sounding terrified.

“These aren’t cats.” Newt explained, “They’re Matagots. They’re spirit familiars. They guard the Ministry – but they won’t hurt you unless you –”

Panicking, Leta fired a spell at one of the cats.

“ _Stupefy!”_

The spell failed, and the Matagots multiplied, becoming even more aggressive.

“Unless you attack them…” Newt finished in frustration.

“Oops.” Leta said.

The Doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her over the balustrade to join them on the shelf stack.

“ _Reverte!”_ Leta cried and the towering stack flew backward as the Matagots pounced in a terrifying ebony serge of teeth and claws.

The other trees of the records room forest spun and moved as Newt, Tina, the Doctor, and Leta ran through the room chased by the attacking Matagots.

But just as the Matagots seemingly lost the trail, all of the records room towers retracted into the floor, leaving the room empty.

“Come on.” Newt said, opening the case and the four of them jumped in.

They hurried over to the Yuxi, the Zouwu, Newt running a soothing hand over her.

“We could use a hand.” The Doctor said, hopefully.

The Doctor and Newt burst out of the case atop the Zouwu. She reared, slashing at the tide of Matagots, her mane flashing.

 _“Accio!”_ The Doctor summoned the case into his hand.

For a few seconds, the Zouwu, Newt, and the Doctor disappeared under the seething mass of cats. They fought them off, the Zouwu’s immense power unmatched, red tail swishing.

Newt pointed his wand at the ceiling.

_“Ascendio!”_

The towers rose once again from the floor, lifting Newt, the Doctor, and the Zouwu high up into the air. Still fighting off the Matagots as the stacks tipped and fell beneath the sheer weight, the Zouwu clambered across to the balcony.

The Matagots gave chase as the Zouwu galloped out of the room, leaving injured and thwarted Matagots in her wake. She carved a path of destruction through the Ministry. She took one last leap over the typing pool and her immense magical power propelled her up and out through the glass roof.


	7. Corvus Lestrange

The Doctor, Newt, and the Zouwu landed in the cemetery. With one giant leap, she had taken them to freedom.

A few Matagots that had followed them growled and then shrunk. Reduced to the size of domestic cats in the Muggle environment. They meowed and hurried off.

Newt and the Doctor dismounted. Newt opened the case and Leta and Tina climbed out, watching Newt coaxing the Zouwu back into the case.

Tina shook the cat bird toy she had retrieved from the case. The Zouwu’s eyes lit up.

The Doctor watched Leta run away.

“Come on,” The Doctor said, and the three of them followed after her.

They entered an ornate space lined with sleeping statues of dead Lestranges. Jacob stood, backed against the wall next to a large snake who was repeatedly lashing out at Kama, who was trying to get a clean shot at Credence.

“Move back!” Kama shouted at the snake, “Move! Out of the way! If I must kill you as well as Corvus, I shall!”

Leta, Newt, Tina, and the Doctor all raised their wands at Kama, who swung around to see them, wands pointed.

“Stop!” Leta said dominantly, walking forward, looking stricken, but determined. Kama looked mesmerized, he moved towards her, studying her face in the darkness, transfixed and moved by the sight of her.

“Yusuf?” Leta asked.

“Is that really you?” Kama asked, “My little sister?”

“So he’s your brother?” Credence asked Leta fearfully, “Who am I?”

“I don’t know.” Leta said, biting her lip.

Credence pushed past Leta and faced Kama, unprotected.

“I’m tired of living with no name and no history. Just tell me my story, then you can end it.”

“Your story is our story…” Kama said, gesturing to Leta, “ _Our_ story.”

“No, Yusuf –” Leta said, but Kama continued, determined.

“My father was Mustafa Kama, a pureblood of Sénégalese descent and most accomplished. My mother, Laurena, was equally high-bred – a noted beauty. They were deeply in love. They knew a man of great influence, from a famous French pureblood family. He desired her.” Bitterly, Kama continued, “Lestrange used the Imperius Curse to seduce and abduct her. That was the last time I ever saw her. She died, giving birth to a little girl.” He looked to Leta, “You.”

Tears emerged from Leta’s eyes, revealing the deep guilt she held.

“The News of her death drove my father insane.” Kama continued, “With his dying breath, my father charged me to seek revenge.” He sounded angry and determined now. “Kill the person Lestrange loves the best in the world. I thought at first it would be easy. He had only one close relative, you. But –”

“Say it.” Leta said, attempting to sound cold, but sounding more emotional.

“He never loved you.” Tears dripped down Leta’s face. “He remarried not three months after her death.” Kama said, “He loved her no more than he had loved you, but then his son, Corvus, was born at last. And that man who had never known love was filled with it.”

Credence looked on, rapt, he wanted to know more.

“All he cared about was Corvus.”

“So…” Credence said slowly, “this is the truth? I am Corvus Lestrange?”

“Yes.” Kama said, just as Leta said,

“No.”

Credence stared from one to the other. Kama looked at Leta, her eyes were unfocused. The Doctor could recognize a trauma victim when he saw one. Something was haunting her.

“Realizing that Mustafa Kama’s son had sworn revenge,” Kama said, “Your father sought to hid you where I couldn’t find you. So he confided you to his servent, who boarded a ship for America.”

“He did send Corvus to America, but –” Leta began, but Kama cut her off.

“His servant, Irma Dugard, was a half-elf. Her magic was weak and therefore left no trace I could follow. I had only just discovered how you had escaped when I received news I never expected: The ship had gone down at sea, but you survived, didn’t you?” Kama looked at Credence, “Somehow, someone had pulled you from the water! ‘A son cruelly banished Despair of the daughter Return, great avenger With wings from the water.’ There –” He pointed at Leta, “–stands the despairing daughter. You are the winged raven returned from the sea, but I – I am the avenger of my family’s ruin.” Kama raised his wand. “I pity you, Corvus, but you must die.” Suddenly, Leta shouted.

“Corvus Lestrange is already dead. I killed him!”

Leta raised her wand.

_“Accio.”_

A heavy box, hidden in the corner of the mausoleum, came crashing to her through the dust. There was a series of clicks as cogs whirred, and puzzle-like, it fell apart.

“My father owned a very strange family tree.” Leta said, “It only recorded the men. The women in my family were recorded as flowers. Beautiful. Separate.” The box sprouted a tree full of names and flowers. One particular orchid-like flower twisted around it. “My father sent me to America, along with Corvus.” Tears continued to fall, this memory was painful for Leta. “Irma was to pose as a grandmother with two grandchildren…Corvus never stopped crying…” Leta broke down, “I never wanted to hurt him. I only wanted to be free of him. Just for a moment…Just a single moment…So I switched him… With a baby beside us…He was so quiet…And I left Corvus…”

The orchid representing Leta on the Lestrange family tree twisted around a branch labeled _Corvus Lestrange_ until the leaves withered and died.

“You didn’t mean to do it, Leta.” Newt said, “So it wasn’t your fault.”

“Oh, Newt.” Leta said sadly, “You never met a monster you couldn’t love.”

Newt and Leta shared a long look, a look full of memories.

“Leta,” The Doctor said, “Leta, it’s not your fault.”

“Do you know who Credence really is?” Tina asked. “Did you know, when you swapped them?”

“No.”

Credence dropped his gaze, his identity still a mystery. An opening suddenly appeared in the wall of the mausoleum. Everyone turned to stare at the steps leading down into the earth. The sound of a gigantic crowd rumbled beneath them.

“Queenie?” Jacob said suddenly, and before anyone could stop him, he ran down the steps. Newt, Tina, and the Doctor ran after him, leaving Leta and Kama. Swift footsteps behind them told them that Leta had followed, Kama right behind her.


	8. Grindelwald's Persuasion

The Doctor, Newt, and Tina emerged into a crowd, they craned their necks, searching for Jacob, Credence, and Queenie. They were in a large auditorium-like room.

“It’s a trap.” Tina said.

“Yeah, Queenie – the family tree – it’s all been bait.”

“We need to find Queenie and Jacob and get out of here.” The Doctor agreed.

Acolytes moved to cover all the entrances.

“We need to find a way out of here, right now.” Tina said.

“Right then,” The Doctor said, “Tina, you find Jacob, Credence, and Queenie, I’ve got a plan.”

“On it.” Tina said as she delved into the crowd.

“You’ve got a plan?” Newt raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I will have by the time we need one.”

The lights then dimmed and the crowd began to cheer. Grindelwald emerged.

“My brothers, my sisters, my friends:” He began. “The great gift of your applause is not for me.” Off the noises of denial, he continued, “No. It is for yourselves. You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer. You come today because you crave something new, something different. It is said that I hat Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can’t-Spells.”

Jeers and hisses echoed through much of the crowd.

“I do not hate them.” Grindelwald said, “I do not.”

The crowd silenced.

“For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition.”

He gave the audience a moment to digest this information.

“Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who live for higher things. Oh, and what a world we could make it, for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth, and for love.

“The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world.”

A young woman appeared onstage. Bowing, she presented a skull-hookah to Grindelwald.

The auditorium fell into total silence as Grindelwald was illuminated by the skull’s golden light. He inhaled deeply through the tube. His eyes rolled up into his head. He exhaled and a gigantic technicolour cloak seemed to unfurl from his lips across the high stone ceiling, bearing moving images. The crowd gasped.

Thousands of marching, booted feet… explosions, men running with guns… World War II.

The faces of the crowd were mesmerized and afraid, the light of the vision played across their faces.

Newt’s face was stunned as the vision of a nuclear blast rocked the amphitheater. It was horrifying, as all wars were. The crowd was terrified, screams echoed until the vision subsided and faded, leaving murmurs of panic. All eyes returned to Grindelwald.

“This is what we are fighting!” He said, “That is the enemy – their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?”

From the corner of his eyes, the Doctor noticed Aurors fan out among the crowd, unnoticed by everything else. Whatever they were trying, it was tedious.

“Do nothing when I speak of this.” Grindelwald continued. “You must remain calm and contain your emotions. There are Aurors here among us.”

There were gasps. Heads turned. The Aurors looked around in panic, they were wildly outnumbered and the crowd was hostile.

“Come closer, brother wizards!” Grindelwald said invitingly to the Aurors, “Join us.”

“Do nothing.” Theseus said. “No force.”

But one of the jumpiest young Aurors had made eye contact with a young red-haired witch. She was angry, as twitchy as he was, fingering her wand.

“They have killed many of my followers, it is true.” Grindelwald said, “They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth, for wanting freedom.”

The Doctor watched as the young Auror raised his wand a few inches.

“Your anger, your desire for revenge, is natural.”

And then it happened, she raised her wand, as did the Auror, so the Doctor could only watch in horror as the Auror was faster, casting first, and the girl fell to the ground, dead.

“No!” Grindelwald shouted.

Screams filled the auditorium. Grindelwald ascended into the crowd, which parted for him. He knelt and pulled the witch’s limp body into his arms.

“Take this young warrior back to her family.” He instructed the girl’s friends. “Disapparate. Leave.” Grindelwald called, “Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not we who are violent.”

The friends took the body and Disapparated, as did most of the crowd. Theseus and the Aurors watched them leave. Theseus ushered his Aurors forward.

“Let’s take him.” Theseus instructed.

They started to descend the amphitheater steps. Grindelwald turned his back on the advancing Aurors, relishing the fight to come.

 _“Protego Diabolica.”_ Grindelwald said, spinning around and drawing a protective circle of black fire around himself.

A number of followers walked through the flames into the circle.

A man then ran into the fire and was consumed. The Doctor identified the fire as a powerful incantation that completely incinerates enemies of the caster who came into contact with it, whilst leaving their allies unharmed. It was clever. Cruel, but clever.

“Aurors,” Grindelwald smiled, “Join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself.”

Grindelwald sent a wall of flames into the air, pursuing fleeing Aurors.

“Play by the rules!” Grindelwald laughed, “No cheating, children.” It unnerved the Doctor how much Grindelwald reminded him of the Master.

A young girl grabbed Credence and tried to drag him away with her, but he was staring at Grindelwald.

“He knows who I am.”

“No.” The Doctor whispered, having apparated over to them, “Credence, I can help you. I can figure out who you are.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying, Credence, I have access to the greatest data banks in the universe. I _can_ help.”

“Credence!” Grindelwald smiled, then looked at the Doctor, “Well hello again, Doctor. I must admit, you intrigue me.” He laughed. “I would be interested to hear where you disappeared to, for you never did go back to London.”

“Oh, I’m here and there, bit of a freelance, do my own thing.”

“Yes.” Grindelwald said, “Come to me so you will not be weighed down with rules and regulations. You have great power.”

“Yes, well, I know enough about reformation to know that this is not the answer.”

“And what do you know, Doctor, I would like to hear.”

“I know that you nothing good ever comes from the desire to look down upon others.”

"I do not look down upon others, only differentiate."

"Discriminate."

“You are clever, Doctor," Grindelwald said, "and I think together, we could do great things.”

“My answer is no.”

“Very well. Credence, come and we shall take our leave.”

Having made his decision, Credence walked towards the flames.

“Credence!” The Doctor, Newt, and the girl were forced back by the ever-expanding fire.

The Doctor saw Jacob and Queenie, pressed up against a different stretch of wall.

“Queenie. You gotta wake up.” Jacob pleaded.

“Jacob,” Quennie said, “He’s the answer. He wants what we want.”

“No, no, no, no, no.”

“Yeah.” Queenie said.

“No.” The black flames were approaching them quickly.

Credence walked through the flames. Grindelwald embraced him.

“This has all been for you, Credence.”

“Walk with me.” Queenie whispered to Jacob.

“Honey, no!”

“Walk with me!” Queenie screamed.

“You’re crazy…” Jacob said, his voice was tearful, broken.

Queenie read Jacob’s mind, turned, hesitated, then walked into the black fire.

“No!” Jacob screamed, desperate and disbelieving. “Queenie, don’t do it!”

She screamed and Jacob covered his face, terrified as she passed through the ring of fire and joined Grindelwald’s side.

“Queenie…”

“QUEENIE!” Tina shouted, but Queenie Disapparated.

Tina threw a curse at Grindelwald, but the circle of fire lashed out in ever more violent spears. Grindelwald conducted the flames as though leading an orchestra, his wand his baton, as the forks of fire struck at Aurors attempting to Disapparate or flee.

Half a dozen Aurors lost their heads and ran through the flames to Grindelwald.

Newt and Theseus stood beside the Doctor, Newt, and Jacob.

“Mr. Scamander.” Grindelwald said, “Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?”

He threw a large burst of black fire at them, the Doctor, Newt, and Theseus defending themselves.

“Grindelwald! Stop!” Leta shouted.

Grindelwald caught sight of Leta.

“Leta…” Theseus whispered.

“This one I believe I know.” Grindelwald said.

Theseus made a gigantic effort of will, carving a passage towards Leta, determined to reach her. They were using all their skill to keep the flames at bay.

Grindelwald moved towards her through the flames as Theseus fought closer, desperate to reach her.

“Leta Lestrange…Despised entirely amongst wizards…unloved, mistreated…yet brave. So very brave.” He smiled at her. “Time to come home.”

He stretched out his hand. She seemed to contemplate it. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. She looked towards Theseus and Newt, her eyes glimmering with emotions from the past. They were both watching her, stunned.

“I love you.” She pointed her wand at the skull in the hands of Grindelwald’s assistant, which exploded. The assistant was knocked backwards and Grindelwald was momentarily obscured in a whirl of chaos.

“Go! Go!” Leta screamed.

The fire engulfed Leta. Theseus screamed, he tried to dive after her.

Newt grabbed him and they Disapparated, the Doctor grabbing Tina and Jacob right behind them.


	9. The Blood Pact

Newt, Theseus, Tina, the Doctor with Jacob, and Kama with the girl Apparated out from the amphitheater, The black fire pursued them like a many-headed hydra, erupting out of every mausoleum.

Suddenly, Nicholas Flamel came hurrying in. He looked to be about six hundred years old.

The cemetery was on the verge of destruction. The fire Grindelwald had unleashed was out of control. It formed dragon-like creatures intent on annihilation.

“Together! In a circle, your wand into the earth, or all Paris will be lost!”

 _“Finite!”_ Newt, Theseus, Tina, the Doctor, Kama, and Flamel shouted together, making a circle, plunging their wands into the earth.

Grindelwald’s demonic fire, which they were forced to combat with flames still more deadly.

Exhaustion ran through them as the black flames burned stronger. Adrenaline pulsed through their veins as they fought to fight against the force.

The Doctor felt his psychic power draining him. Unlike witches and wizards, who channeled the minimal psychic power around them using complementary genetic code, the Doctor’s energy was from within him, it was greater, yes, but much more limited, less psychic endurance. It would recharge with time, but for now it was running low.

Deciding this would be the best option, the Doctor sent a burst of controlled adrenaline and a blast of fire exploded from his wand, driving Grindelwald’s black fire back, and the entrance underground sealed.

Total silence fell across the graveyard.

Flamel placed a consoling hand on Jacob’s shoulder. Newt shuffled awkwardly towards Theseus, struggling to find words for comfort. Then, he placed his arms around his brother. Theseus looked relatively comfortable, Newt awkward and uncomfortable.

“I’ve chosen my side.” Newt said.

Suddenly, the Niffler, who must have snuck out of the case, hobbled over to Newt who picked him up.

“Come on.” Newt said, picking him up, “Yeah. No, you’re okay.”

He noticed Grindelwald’s vial in his paws. He took the pendant, amazed.

“That’s a – That’s a Blood Pact –” The Doctor said, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground, the world going dark.

  
“–tor.”

“Doctor”

“DOCTOR!”

The Doctor jumped up, nearly hitting the group of people leaning over him.

“You alright, Doc?” Jacob asked.

“Yep,” The Doctor said, popping the ‘p’ and standing up, dizziness sending him falling back towards the ground.

Newt, Tina, and Jacob caught him, lowering him back onto the ground.

“Woah, what happened?” Jacob asked.

“Uh, just a bit drained. My physiology works a bit differently than yours. Good news: I got rid of the Grindelwald’s fire. Bad news: It took most of my psychic energy to do so.”

“That was you?” Tina asked, she seemed to have been under the impression that a reinforcement of Aurors had come and left.

“Yep.”

“And so, your _‘psychic energy’_ , how does that work, then?” Tina asked curiously.

“It’s where I get my magic from. But not to worry, it will recharge.”

“So, about this vial –” Newt said, pulling Grindelwald’s vial out of his breast pocket, “–You said it’s a Blood Pact?”

“Yes.” Off their looks, he explained, “It’s a type of a magically binding agreement between two witches or wizards, like an unbreakable vow, but stronger. It’s made by both people cutting their hands open with their wands and interlacing them and making the desired oath, and then the vial takes shape around it, enclosing the drop of blood from the blood of the two. It’s nearly impossible to break.”

“ _Nearly_ impossible?” Newt asked, intrigued, “What can break it?”

“Er, I don’t actually know, but nothing’s impossible.”

“Okay then, do you know who made the deal with Grindelwald?” Tina asked.

“I think I know who…” Newt said.

The group turned to Newt.

“Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I think they swore not to fight each other.”

“Dumbledore’s brilliant,” The Doctor said, “If anyone can break a Blood Pact, it’ll be him, we should bring it to him.”

“Right, Jacob, take the Doctor back to Flamel’s, Newt and I will go.” Tina said confidently.

“There’s no way I’m not coming.” The Doctor said, trying to get up again.

“Doctor, you can’t even stand properly!”

“Can-too.”

“Prove it.”

“Fine. But I saved Paris. I earned the trip to Hogwarts.” Newt shrugged,

“He makes a valid point, Tina.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Newt half-carrying the Doctor, Tina with Jacob, Theseus, the girl (The Doctor had figured out her name was Nagini), Kama, and an assortment of Aurors, Apparated onto the bridge leading to the front doors of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore walked out, and Newt walked ahead with the Doctor to meet him. An Auror moved to stop him, but Theseus stuck his arm out.

“I think it’s best if they speak to him alone.”

The Auror opened his mouth to protest, but met Theseus’s gaze and nodded curtly.

The Doctor and Newt met Dumbledore in the middle of the viaduct. Dumbledore was hollow-eyed. He looked a man at the end of his tether.

“Who is this?”

“I’m the Doctor, pleasure to meet you.” This Dumbledore was much too young for the Doctor to have met him yet.

“I trust him.” Newt said. “Whatever you have to say to me can be said to him.”

“I trust your judgement.” Dumbledore said. His face turned angry. “Is it true about Leta?”

“Yes.” Newt nodded.

“I’m so sorry.”

Newt pulled out the vial. Dumbledore stared at it, simultaneously tormented and amazed.

“This is a Blood Pact.” Newt said, “You swore not to fight each other, didn’t you?”

Bitterly ashamed, Dumbledore nodded.

“How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get…” Dumbledore asked, before seeing the Niffler poke his head out of Newt’s jacket, sad to see the pendant go.

“Grindelwald doesn’t seem to understand the nature of things he considers simple.” Newt smirked.

Dumbledore raised his hand to show Admonitors around his wrist, magical cuffs that monitored the magical activity of the wearer.

Theseus raised his wand and the Admonitors fell.

The vial hung in the air between them.

“Can you destroy it?” The Doctor asked.

“Maybe…Maybe.”

Overcome and tearful, Dumbledore tried to speak cheerfully, asking the Niffler,

“Would he like a cup of tea?”

“He’ll have some milk.” Newt said as the Three of them made their way towards Hogwarts. “Hide the teaspoons.”

“We’ll have the healer patch your friend up.”

“No need,” The Doctor said, “I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

 

The others walked slowly after them, Jacob staring around in wonder. They had a lot of work to do.


End file.
